Dune 300
by Dark Murdock
Summary: This is a cross-over. Follows story of Fîrat Uclang a Fremen ruler who is confronted by the Harkonens, after that it follows roughly the same story line as 300.


**Dune 300**

A pack of small hovercrafts is sighted on the horizon. The entire camp of Fremen see them as they come ,they do not fear these men even if they are Harkonen. They didn't think that the Harkonens would send such a small force anyway. They were right. The Harkonens didn't send a fighting force, what they sent was a emissary and a couple of guards to go along with him. As the emissary approached he lifted out heads on a crude chain. If they were meant to scare the Fremen it did nothing.

"Let me meet your leader there is something we must discuss!" The emissary bellowed to any and all the Fremen that could hear.

Of course the Fremen ruler of the camp, the esteemed Fîrat Uclang, heard the emissary and came down to meet him.

"Ah Fîrat Uclang I assume? Yes I am from the Harkonen of Giedi Prime as you can well see. I come to negotiate the fact that you surrender your camp and land to us and we might have mercy upon you. If not you will face untold doom and demise at the hand of the all powerful Harkonens and our leader, Baron Von Listreime."

"Why don't we come inside the camp and discuss this further?"

Instantly the emissary's guards dismounted as well as the emissary himself. They all came forward into the camp. One of the guards took out a strange device and started to measure the doorway. He took a note down and started consulting with the emissary. He was nodding his head and mumbling something that sounded like "won't fit, door to small". He was speaking to low and mumbling too much to make it out completely. As the men walked through the camp the one guard went around measuring every nook and crannie. He didn't care if there was someone sleeping there, standing there, or watching him he just shoved them out of the way like he owned the place.

Fîrat Uclang turned and looked at the emissary and said "Now tell me what is it you see here is?"

The emissary looked around and said with a smile "I see a little camp that will soon be a thriving Harkonen base and a factory to produce are weapons and tanks and whatever we see fit."

Fîrat Uclang didn't return the smile "Well you are completely wrong because this is a Fremen camp and that is how it is going to stay no matter what."

The emissary's smile was gone so fast it seemed like it vanished from his face. He held up the crude chain with the heads on them and said "You see this? These are the heads of Fremen and Atreides the like of which have stood in our way. If you don't give us what we want your head will join them. Your men will all be killed, your women and children will be slaves and this pitiful camp will be a thriving Harkonen base!"

They were now approaching an edge of a cliff. In the distance a worm could be heard approaching. It won't be long now thought Fîrat Uclang.

"And who are you to come in here shoving heads in my face, measuring every thing like it is yours and thinking were going to bow down to you?" yelled Fîrat Uclang.

"Finally we get to the introductions" the emissary muttered "I am the Harkonen emissary known as Harad Ygil."

"Emissary? Aren't they supposed to negotiate peace? You are closer to a horrible diplomat."

Harad Ygil says "Who I am or what I am doesn't matter, all that does is if you are going to agree to are terms or be annihilated. What shall it be?"

Fîrat Uclang walks Harad to the end of the cliff and says " I will never give you my land will I still have breath in my lungs, blood in my veins and strength in my body!"

The Fremen crowded around them, pushing the guards to the edge as well. Some of the Fremen are armed.

"If you don't agree the thousand armies of Giedi Prime will descend upon you!"

"So be it" Replies Fîrat Uclang.

"This is madness!" Yells Harad.

Fîrat looks Harad in the eye and says "Madness…? This … is… Arrakis!"

Fîrat then proceeds to bicycle kick Harad over the edge just as a worm-rider brings his worm out of the sand and parallel with the cliff. Harad falls into the endless pit which is the worm's mouth. The Fremen in the crowd that are armed draw there weapons and pump a couple of rounds into the guards who then fall into the mouth of the worm never to be seen again.


End file.
